1. Field of the Invention
A large number of processes are involved where aqueous protein solutions are employed and it is necessary to provide specific binding of organic compounds, such as proteins, to a solid surface while substantially eliminating or reducing non-specific binding. In many assays, involving ligands, such as proteins, enzymes, and haptens, and/or receptors, one attempts to bind a compound to a surface firmly enough to maintain the compound at the surface while employing procedures for eliminating non-specific binding. Other considerations are the effect of conjugating of proteins to non-proteinaceous materials, where changes in the natural characteristics of the protein may result, as well as adsorption on a non-proteinaceous surface. There is, therefore, a need to provide means for controlled binding of ligands to a surface, where the ligand may be subsequently subjected to aqueous solutions of proteins followed by one or more washing steps to remove non-specifically bound protein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods of adhering proteinaceous compositions to solid surfaces may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,873,691; 1,915,048; 3,556,945; 3,705,084; 3,983,000; 3,966,580; 4,124,700; 4,182,655; 4,210,722; and 4,054,646.